Alinӧn
by RisaliaDragneel
Summary: Alinӧn is Eragon and Arya's daughter from the future. Dragon magic sent her back when an unknown force tried to kill her, and now she is trying to change her families fate. Disguising herself as a young man named Ali, will she be able to save her family?
1. Chapter 1: Dragon Magic

Chapter 1: Dragon Magic

In a town far away from her home a young elf had hidden her ears and approached the town hoping to gather some supplies. Unlike most elves she had never seen the point in not eating meat her mother always blaming it on her human father even though he wasn't quite human anymore. Alinӧn was just tired of having to spend her entire life in hiding. Alinӧn was tired of being treated like a dirty little secret that didn't need to be acknowledged, or rather couldn't be because no one knew that she existed, except for her best friend and mother, not even her father. Her mother had tried hiding who her father was, but it was quite obvious who the only human who could be her father was the one whose heart her mother had broken.

Ríalí was hiding in a forest nearby knowing that if rumors about a dragon got out her mother would find her quickly. Alinӧn just wanted to find a boat that she could buy big enough for her and Ríalí, but not large enough to need more then the two of them which could be a tad difficult considering her dragons size. She knew to get to where the dragon riders were being trained would be much too far for Ríalí to fly or swim. At the same time though she didn't want to have to explain to whoever would grant her passage on their boat why she had a dragon. It would just be much easier for her to travel with Ríalí on her own.  
The cloak Alinӧn was wearing was also being used to hide her gender. She didn't need to have unsavory men hitting on her because she was a young woman traveling on her own. Her mother had warned her enough about the outside world even if she had forbidden her from being able to go to it. Her long black hair had been tied into a braid that went to the left side of her face and her bangs had been parted in a masculine manner. She wasn't going to go outright and tell people she was a guy, but she would allow them to believe she was implying it. Traveling this way would be safer for her so she wouldn't have to show her gift of magic.

Alinӧn had only just started to head to the town when a roar of rage was heard and she was quickly picked up in her dragons talons. Seemingly just in time because seconds later a great ball of eerie red light had surrounded the two of them making Alinӧn gasp in pain. The magic in the light was excruciating and certainly meant to kill, but with Ríalí having come to her rescue the purple scales of her dragon reacted to the magic. The next thing the bonded pair knew they were being flung backwards in a dizzying sense ancient magic in Ríalí's blood reacting to the dark magic and twisting it into protection.

What neither the young half elf or her dragon realized was how different the world would be when they awoke. Because the magic that Ríalí had activated had sent them backwards into time back before Alinӧn's own father had even become a rider, but only just. A ripple of magic went through all of Alagaësia as the rip was made in the time stream, and as the future as Alinӧn knew it was destroyed.

* * *

```````````````````  
When Alinӧn woke up she knew something was different, but she didn't quite know what it was. Even the place she woke up in was vastly different from the one she had fallen asleep finding herself in the Spine the mountains her father had grown up in. Not knowing where she was Alinӧn glanced around wondering if she should risk flying Ríalí or not, but looking at her dragon she could see that Ríalí wouldn't awaken any time soon.  
Instead Alinӧn decided it was best that she go and hunt game for herself and her dragon. Casting her mind around she smiled when she heard the sound of deer and used her magic to soften her footsteps not wanting to scare them away, only minutes later Alinӧn had three deer dead and was about to kill another knowing Ríalí's appetite when she heard a strange explosion. Throwing the deer over her shoulder she bounded in the direction of the explosion hearing the frightened voices of deer in her head. She was surprised to see instead of a fight there was a young man standing in a circle of destruction where a very familiar looking type of object was. The young man had just found himself a dragon egg.

"Are you alright," Alinӧn called trying to keep the musical lilt and feminine quality from her voice not knowing who this young man was.

"It just appeared out of nowhere," he said looking at the egg in shock. It was watching all of what was going on that Alinӧn started to get a bad feeling all of these circumstances minus her being here reminding her of a story her mother told her. Yet it was impossible for her to be living in that story wasn't it?

"I was hunting in this area and seem to have lost my way to my camp and my bearings. Would you mind telling me what is the nearest town?" Alinӧn asked scared of the answer.

"Carvahall my home town, my name is Eragon what may I call you stranger?" he asked.

Hearing his name Alinӧn felt faint for just a moment swaying on her feet and hearing the concerned voice of the young man who would one day be her father. Moments before she could crash to the ground Alinӧn found herself being steadied by Eragon, who was looking at her concerned. Since it was before Saphira had hatched for him he still had not gone through his changes and still appeared like a human male, instead of the hybrid he would one day become.

"I am fine now it has just been a while since I ate distracted by the hunt and you may call me Ali," she assured him not wanting him to worry. "If you direct me or even bring me to the town I will share my hunt with you," she offered knowing that he had been unable to get anything, Ríalí would be able to hunt later on. Besides her dragon would get angry at her if she didn't confirm that they really had found themselves in the past somehow, and their connection was strong enough that she would be able to contact Ríalí when she needed to.

"Then Ali I will kindly direct you to my home, but it would be wrong of me to take any of your hunt," her father told her trying to be noble. It was how he always was.

"No it is best that I share with you, that stone of yours is worth much to many, but it will only react for you," she told him, "and it would be best that you not reveal to anyone else you have it."

Holding out her right hand for Eragon to shake Alinӧn was very careful that he would see the gedwey ignasia on her palm. This way once Saphira hatched he would come to her for answers first, although she would end up needing somewhere to stay. Then again with her magic she could easily camp in the Spines with Ríalí, although that could make the inhabitants of Carvahall suspicious of her. If she hadn't heard so many stories about her father growing up she would wonder why he wasn't suspicious of her.

"You know what the stone is?" he asked as he carefully placed it into his pack.

"Yes, but until it reveals itself to you it's best I don't give you any more information on it. Once it has revealed its true nature to you I believe that you will understand my hesitance to speak of it."

"Alright then, I guess I will accept your offer of sharing your hunt. Thank you Ali meat, unless if I can hunt it, is hard for my family to afford," he told her bowing his head down.

Their journey was a quiet one Eragon distracted by the egg and Alinӧn distracted because of what she knew happened the moment Eragon received the egg. Her mother had been captured and would be tortured, but there was nothing Alinӧn could do for her mother. Arya would be fine, but Eragon would need her to save those that he loved. If she could stop his Uncle's death the relationship between Eragon and Roran wouldn't be so strained, but she would have to convince Eragon and his family it was best for all of them to leave. She didn't want for those that Eragon loved to be used against him once the identity of one of the new riders got out.

Carvahall had been destroyed for a long time back in her original time, so she was looking forward to seeing the gorgeous village. She had heard that it was quite beautiful and wanted to see the place where her father had spent the early years of his life. His early years had been full of happiness well hers were spent hiding away because her mother hadn't told her father about her. Perhaps without the knowledge of her lies she and her mother could actually have a relationship even if it was only as friends.

When they arrived in the town Alinӧn wasn't disappointed by its beauty. Truly it was as beautiful as she had always heard, but at this time of night there weren't really that many people around which Alinӧn was glad for. She didn't wish to be gawked at since she was a stranger, and she would be keeping her hood up which would probably make her seem more suspicious. She didn't wish for it to get around that there was an elf visiting Carvahall.

"It is a beautiful town," Alinӧn said.

"Yes, but it is quite late. Do you have somewhere to stay the night, if not I am sure my uncle won't mind you staying with us especially since you are being kind enough to share your catch with us."

"I don't have a place to stay no, but are you sure it will be alright I don't want to impose," she said although she really did wish to meet the uncle who had meant so much to Eragon.

"I just have to stop at Sloan's first for a minute. I have a message for his daughter Katrina from my cousin Roran," Eragon told her. He didn't seem to find it weird that she was carrying three deer over one shoulder, although he probably would have if he could see her build and knew that she was a girl without seeing her ears.

Nodding her acceptance to this Alinӧn followed Eragon towards the Butcher's place. The things she had heard about Sloan weren't exactly complimentary, and he had ended up passing on before he earned the right to see again. Perhaps this time around she could stop the Butcher from betraying his town, if Eragon's family left with them. Although it would mean Roran leaving Katrina which she was sure if he would do.

"Ah so the mighty hunter has returned to us mere mortals," a voice that made Alinӧn shiver and wish to run said. He had an oily voice that she didn't trust at all, and she was glad that she had convinced Eragon to hide the egg.

"Oh Eragon it is good to see you, did you need something from father and I?" a gorgeous young woman asked with a bright smile skipping over to them. Even if she hadn't called Sloan father Alinӧn would have been certain that this girl was Katrina, and she could see how Roran had fallen for her. The girl was also looking at her curiously and the way she looked at Alinӧn it felt like she was looking right through her. "Who is your friend Eragon?"

"You may call me Ali, Eragon is offering me a place for the night before I make my way to Therinsford I am trying to track down an old acquaintance." Alinӧn said this way it would not seem weird that she stayed after meeting Brom since she could pass him off as the one she wished to meet. Eragon looked at her strangely, but didn't dispute her claims probably realizing it was best that people not know that they had met in the Spine. It was only because of how long they had all known Eragon that it didn't bother them that he went to the Spine regularly.

"Humph I don't see why either of you needed to come here since I can clearly see the game on the other hunter's shoulders," Sloan said with a huff, "I wish to close so if you don't need anything please leave.

Sending a look to Katrina Eragon did as he was told the young woman closely following them out. Sloan was as much of a grump as Alinӧn had heard and she was glad she didn't have to spend any more time in his presence. It stunned her that such a kind hearted girl like Katrina was the daughter of Sloan obviously she must have inherited more of her attitude from her mother rather than her father.

"So Eragon do you have a message for me from Roran?" Katrina asked excitedly.

"Um yes," Eragon said blushing before he spouted the mushy message, "he wishes for you to know that he will come into town when the merchants come and that he will see you then. He also wishes for you to know that you are the most beautiful girl he has ever seen and that he thinks of nothing else."

"Thank you Eragon tell him I cannot wait to see him and I don't think of anything other than him either," Katrina said with a rather blinding smile before she ran off. Probably not wanting her father to get suspicious about what she could possibly talk to Eragon about for so long.

"We should head back to my place my uncle is probably getting worried by now," Eragon said with a smile towards her. It was hard to think that she would be able to meet her great-uncle who had died before she had even been conceived most of what was happening was quite strange. Yet that was what you should expect when you bonded with a dragon and became a dragon rider.

"Alright it is best not to keep him waiting then, and we still have to prepare this meat," she agreed with him.

Following Eragon Alinӧn was glad that being an elf made her quite strong because otherwise carrying the meat for this long would start getting to her. Normally Eragon would probably ask her if he should help carry the deer, but he was still shaken up by Saphira's egg appearing out of nowhere. Alinӧn also had to be careful to not walk faster than Eragon since her gracefulness would seem a tad suspicious even if he wasn't really paying much attention to her.  
To her the walk seemed quite short, but Alinӧn knew that for a human it would have been quite far and that Eragon's house was the farthest from the village. Soon enough, although much sooner than Eragon could see it, Alinӧn could see the house in the distance. It was not the house that most people would assume that the dragon rider and shadeslayer Eragon Bromsson had grown up in. Most people glorifying him because of the tyranny he had saved them from, and because he wasn't around to tell them differently. It was lived in and homey she could tell, but it was also dangerous because of how far out it was.

"We're here," Eragon said moments later sighing in relief. Alinӧn could see someone watching them from outside and assumed it would be Garrow waiting for his nephew's return. She was proven right when the door swung open revealing a thin man after Eragon announced himself, "Uncle, it's Eragon. Let me in."

"Hmm who's this then?" Garrow asked gruffly looking at her suspiciously.

"This is Ali uncle I met him in the Spine he had gotten lost and offered to share his own hunt with me if I helped him. Since he offered his catch I in turn offered him a place to stay for the night," Eragon said looking a little frightened like he thought his uncle wouldn't allow her to stay. Alinӧn also didn't correct his assumption that she was a guy still knowing it was the safest way to travel for now.

"Well come on in then young man, Eragon's a good judge of character so if he trusts you I will give you a chance. Roran's sleeping, but the three of us should be able to easily prepare this meat. Odd that I see no marks on it though," Garrow said as he helped Alinӧn get the meat placed down on the table after having cleaned it off.

Alinӧn just shrugged not wanting to explain how she had used magic to kill the deer. She wasn't sure how Garrow would take to having a magic user in his house, so she thought it was best not to answer. All her mother had really known about Eragon's uncle was that he had died after Eragon found Saphira's egg. It didn't really provide her with any actual knowledge about him that could help.  
For the next hour the three of them worked quickly and surely making sure that none of the meat was wasted, also keeping the skin and hoofs for other uses later on. It was the first time Alinӧn had prepared meat with anyone other than Ríalí around for company and she found she actually enjoyed it even if they worked in silence. Alinӧn was glad that Eragon didn't mention the stone to his uncle, but she hoped that he would be convinced to tell his family of it in the future. She knew that they would accept him being a rider and would do anything to protect him.

"I'll room with Roran tonight Ali, you can have my room," Eragon said.

"I couldn't..."

"I invited you so it would be wrong of me not to offer you a comfortable place to sleep. Roran and I have shared before it won't be too bad," he said cutting her off before leading her to his room. Alinӧn was actually surprised that he had offered this since he didn't even know she was a girl. Garrow didn't argue about it either and Alinӧn wondered if perhaps he had noticed the truth about her. After everything that happened Alinӧn actually found herself quite tired and fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. Not even hearing Eragon chuckling as he closed the door behind her and headed to his cousin's room to sleep. 

* * *

_**AN: I know I have a lot of stories I haven't updated, but lately Fairy Tail hasn't bee cooperating with me. So I hope you enjoy this story. I do not own Eragon or the rest of the Inheritance Cycle, otherwise Brom never would have died. **_


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Brom

Chapter 2: Meeting Brom

_'What is happening? Alinӧn, Alinӧn!'_ Alinӧn woke up to her dragon panicking in her mind something rare for her companion, but waking up after having used so much dragon magic and not seeing her Alinӧn couldn't blame Ríalí for being so frightened.

_'Your magic and the spell that hit us seems to have sent us back in time. Currently Saphira is still an egg and I am at the house that Garrow raised Eragon in,'_ she said glad that her dragon was far enough away that if she had roared no one would think a dragon had made the sound. That is if anyone would even realize a dragon could make that sound, if they did recognize it they would probably believe Gallbatorix himself was coming here.

_'I've never heard of such magic, but even we dragons do not understand it. Be careful Alinӧn and cautious of who you show our bonding mark to. I must hunt, but I shall be careful not to let anyone see or hear me, call me when it's time for me to join you,'_ her dragon said before her presence faded back to the back of her mind. The two of them were always connected and it gave Alinӧn comfort for this one fact to remain the same. She didn't know what she would have done if Ríalí hadn't been with her, although she probably would have died instead of being transported to the past.

Looking out the window of Eragon's room Alinӧn figured that the males of the house would awaken soon. At least it would be a little while before Saphira hatched, so that she would be able to talk with Brom. Not that she knew what she would say to the grandfather who she had heard legendary stories about. Even if many thought he was mad Alinӧn doubted that he would believe she had travel back in time. For now she would have to be careful of what she revealed to him, and not let him know that she was a rider just yet. Plus she had to find a way to stay in Carvahall until Saphira's egg hatched without it seeming suspicious.

Walking out of Eragon's room Alinӧn wondered how she could find her way back into Carvahall and introduce herself to Brom. A stranger who didn't come with the traders would still seem suspicious, so perhaps she needed to think of some sort of trade to get an escort back to the village. Maybe help with the harvesting and an extra pair of hands would free Eragon for a short time to bring her back.

"Good marrow Ali," a voice said making her jump before she turned and saw Garrow.

"Good Marrow, I'm sorry Eragon never actually said your name," she said stopping herself from saying Garrow before she made him suspicious.

"Tis Garrow, Eragon was my sister's child who I took in when he was just a babe," he replied looking at her with a critical eye. For a moment Alinӧn was afraid that her hood had fallen down and that her pointed ears were showing. "Your eyes actually remind me of my sister."

"A coincidence I'm sure my mother's eyes were a different shade then my own," she told him not wanting him to think that she was another of Selena's children. It might be a good cover for a time, but Brom or Murtagh would be able to easily disprove her claims. No it was best not to admit her parentage, or who exactly she was related to since it would seem impossible for her father to be her sire.

"What are your plans? I know Eragon offered you a place for the night, but do you actually have somewhere to go?"

"I've been traveling around looking for a friend of a friend, he has a very specific ring and the ring is the only thing I have to go on identifying him. No one knows where he went, but I have news to bring him, but no at the moment I have nowhere to stay since I've been trying to track him down."

"Hmm perhaps you should stay here with us until the traders arrive they travel all over and may have seen this ring you need to identify this man. Before you protest you shared your hunt with us, and if you help us with harvesting it will be more than enough payment for staying here for a few days," he told her before she could protest not that she would have. She didn't dare use Brom's name since there would be no guarantee that he would have kept it if she truly was a messenger.

"I would appreciate that and would be more than happy to help, thank you Garrow for your kindness," she said having to stop herself before curtsying. Even if she was hidden her mother had still made sure that she acted the way an Elfin princess should.

It was only a few moments after she and Garrow finished their conversation that Roran and Eragon awoke. Roran didn't look at her strangely so Alinӧn guessed that Eragon had filled him in as to why he had been sleeping in his cousin's room. It was hard to think that she was meeting the people of her mother's stories and she prayed that she could help them avoid the sorrow they had gone through last time.

The next nine days were spent with hard work, but they were fun for Alinӧn. Although they found it weird Garrow, Eragon, and Roran never asked her to take off her cloak having decided to trust that she wished to hide her features. Perhaps they just thought that she looked strange or didn't like her appearance, but she did appreciate that they didn't ask her any questions. It seemed that they all accepted her however because she felt like part of their small family for those nine days of harvest.

Roran and Eragon even letting her join them in sword fighting, although only with fake wooden swords which led to her correcting their footwork and that. She didn't allow herself to seem too proficient in the weapon especially since her sword was currently with Ríalí. Ríalí had also been radiating her excitement she couldn't wait to meet another female dragon, the only dragon Ríalí having had met being Fírnen who wouldn't be born for a while yet.

Alinӧn was actually glad for such a warm place to stay when a storm rolled in on that ninth day making her worry for her dragon. Ríalí assured her that she would be fine however and cautioned her to stay indoors unless if it couldn't be helped. Those days of the blizzard and worrying that perhaps the traders wouldn't come were spent by Eragon and Roran telling her childhood stories. She didn't really have any stories of her own to share in return telling them that she had only had her mother and two friends well growing up, and that most of her time was spent hunting. This seemed to make the others sad, but they never actually asked her about her past again instead distracting her with humorous tales of Carvahall.

By the time that the storm had passed and the days they waited for any signs of the traders Alinӧn had been with Garrow and the boys for a month. A month that she had been unable to see her dragon, although they talked every day, something she had never done before, yet if she had left at any time it would have seemed suspicious. Alinӧn knew that Garrow and the boys were worried that the traders wouldn't come and she was planning on selling some jewellery she had sung in order to help them buy some supplies. Her stay having been longer then she expected and even with the three deer she had brought she thought they had to supply her for too long.

"I'm afraid that the traders may not come this year with the conditions this bad, I am sorry Ali it seems we have delayed your search for nothing," Garrow told her after another day of no signs of the traders.

"It's not your fault Garrow and there is still a chance that they will show," she told him knowing that they would.

"They're late as it is. If they don't arrive soon we'll bring you to town when we go to buy any spare supplies, and then we may find someone on their way to Therinsford who can point you in the right direction." His countenance was resigned as he told her this, and she knew he truly thought that the traders could have helped her.

A few days later they readied themselves for the trip to Carvahall grimly since there was still no sign of the traders. They would leave in the morning and Alinӧn was almost sad that she would no longer be able to live with them. She was hopeful however that she would be able to convince them to come with her once Saphira hatched. Alinӧn didn't want Gallbatorix to try and use Roran against Eragon again, and she still wanted Garrow to live.

That evening Eragon ran into the house elated after he had gone to check the roads again and seen deep gouges from caravan wheels. The next morning before sunrise they packed their surplus to sell and Garrow put the year's money into a pouch. As he had since the first time Eragon brought along the egg not wanting to leave it behind he still only talked about it with Alinӧn, and had taken her advice to not show it to anyone. Meaning that the Ra'zac wouldn't have a reason to go after him she was hoping that this time Eragon would have time to train secretly before the news of a new rider reached Gallbatorix's ears. Hopefully he would think the egg was sent to an ally of the Varden and still had yet to hatch.

They ate their breakfast quickly before they made their way. Alinӧn discreetly using her magic on the wheels of the wagon to make it easier for them to move through the snow although even with the extra help it still was only just before noon that they arrived in Carvahall.

Never before had she seen something like this. It was glorious seeing all of the people about bartering for items and Alinӧn hoped that her sung jewelry would sell well, she wished to be able to help Eragon and the family, and have money for their journey. She could see groups of wagons with fires nearby to keep warm as well as children playing around in the snow.

Yet at the same time she also noticed how tired and weary the traders looked like they were expecting to be attacked at any moment. Seeing all of the weapons the traders had Alinӧn felt a need for her blade, but squashed it down knowing if she thought of it too much that she would worry Ríalí.

"Eragon, Roran get yourselves some treats. I will try and help Ali get some information on the one he is looking for. Be careful though and make sure you meet me back at Horst's for supper," Garrow said handing the boys a few coins.

"No I want to come with you Uncle, to see if Ali can find who he's looking for, or at least some information on him," Eragon said even as Roran left with a determined expression.

"I am no longer sure if it would be wise to ask them about him," she said looking around fearfully wondering if there were Empire spies here. "I have some things to sell however and maybe I might hear something of who I'm looking for."

Garrow and Eragon looked at her confused for a moment before they too seemed to realize how out of character, or at least she assumed, the traders were. Nodding their acceptance to her plan they headed over to where Alinӧn could see a jewelers tent. She did not think it wise to give a description of the ring she was looking for when she couldn't be sure that Gallbatorix wouldn't get wind that someone was looking for Brom.

The trader she was heading for was surrounded by women, so she assumed he either sold Jewelry or cloth. Perhaps she should have just asked Eragon or Garrow if they knew where a jewelry trader was, but upon seeing what the trader was selling she realized her hunch had been correct.

"And what might you sirs wish to look at?" the trader asked in a flourish, but Alinӧn quickly cut him off.

"I'm not looking to buy, but sell some jewelry I have in my possession," she told him in a tone that made him gulp, although that could just be because of the way her eyes flashed under her cloak.

"Hmm well may I see it now, or would you wish to do this in private?" the trader asked a gleam in his eyes.

"Out here is fine for me," she told him before fumbling around in her pack for the jewelry she always carried with her.

Whenever she was angry or sad she had a habit of singing jewelry so had amassed quite the collection, although she only brought out a few pieces. Hopefully he wouldn't notice the Elfish quality to the jewelry and if he did perhaps he would just assume she had inherited it.

The trader looked at her jewelry with a greedy gleam in his eyes. Some were silver sung with no jewels and others had a few jewels she had created from the water. Her Elfish magic making it easy for her to make instead of needing to find the jewels like a dwarf would have to. She was just not sure if the jewels would appear fake or not which would diminish their value, although the greedy look in the jewelers eyes told her that they would get her quite a bit of money.

"I can pay you three hundred crowns for this is that acceptable?" the jeweler offered and by the wide eyed looks from Eragon and Garrow she guessed that was a lot.

"Yes it's acceptable, thank you," she said holding out her hand for the crowns.

"Garrow here is some money for allowing me to stay with you for the past month," she told him handing him a few of the coins and watching his eyes widen and she was sure he would try to give it back to her. "Please do not refuse it would insult me greatly if you did."  
Gulping and seemingly deciding to swallow his pride Garrow smiled at her, "thank you Ali, although I believe this to be too much I thank you."

"Perhaps Eragon can show me around while you go and get whatever you need," she offered with a smile.

"Thank you Ali, and if you still need a place to stay until we can gather information our home will always be open to you," Garrow said with a smile before he turned away to go and get the supplies that his family needed for the winter.

Alinӧn was hoping to somehow find a way to Brom with Eragon, but before that she needed a pair of gloves. Roran and Garrow hadn't noticed her strange mark and Eragon didn't ask probably thinking it was a burn mark, but she didn't need unsavory people seeing it. Yet she had no idea of crowns worked, and wouldn't be sure if she was getting ripped off or not.

"Eragon would you be able to buy me a pair of gloves I've always hunted for my food or foraged it, so I actually have no idea the value of things. If it wasn't for the looks on your and Garrow's faces I wouldn't have known if three hundred crowns was a good price for my jewelry."

"Sure," he said not even commenting on her lack of knowledge. Instead he just accepted what she said at face value and took a few coins from her pouch and ran off.

Not wanting to get lost in this sea of traders and people Alinӧn just leaned against a wagon to wait for Eragon. Hopefully she had been careful enough hiding the mark from the jeweler, since she had forgotten that during this time being a dragon rider was dangerous. Not to mention she didn't wish for word to get out just yet.

Moments later Eragon was back with her gloves and handed them to her. Probably thinking she wanted them because of the cold since he was wearing a pair of his own.

"You know I was thinking if you don't trust the traders to find who you are looking for, I know a man who has travelled a lot. Maybe he has met who you are looking for," Eragon told her with excitement most likely talking about Brom.

"Are you sure he can be trusted?" she asked even though she knew he could be.

"I'm sure, he's a very mysterious man, but I would trust him with my life. Plus he's used to me bugging him for answers to whatever questions I can think of, so it won't seem odd for me to bring a friend with questions."

"Alright thank you Eragon."

Following Eragon to what she assumed was the outskirts of Carvahall, Alinӧn prayed that Brom was home. She truly did not wish to confront him in front of people other than Eragon who she knew she could trust. Especially since she would be greeting him with common greeting of an elf since he was an elf friend.

Knocking on the door of a seemingly normal house Alinӧn was surprised at the fond exasperation on the face of the man who answered which quickly turned to confusion at seeing her. Looking between the two Alinӧn could certainly see the resemblance between father and son, but it was muted so if you didn't know it was there it was easily ignored. Looking down at his hand Alinӧn was quickly greeted with the sight of the golden ring she had never actually seen, but knew of and saw the Yawë symbol on his ring.

With a bright smile Alinӧn began the traditional greeting of the elves, "Kvetha Fricai, Atra du evarínya ono varda."

Brom looked at her shocked probably not having expected it, and Eragon looked at her in confusion not understanding a word that she was saying. For a moment Alinӧn feared that Brom wouldn't respond and would just send her away.

"Kvetha Fricai, Atra esterní ono thelduin," he replied.

"Atra esterní ono thelduin. Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr. Un du evarínya ono varda," she finished the greeting with a smile.

"Please come in," Brom said moving aside curiosity shining in his eyes.

"What did you just say to him?" Eragon hissed as they walked passed Brom.

"It seems you are extremely lucky Eragon for you brought me to who I was looking for, and I gave him a greeting in a language I have studied," she told him.

"So which faction sent you then?" Brom asked his words chosen carefully so he didn't reveal anything to Eragon.

"Neither, I am here of my own accord. I have heard much of you and wished to meet you," she told him deciding to be vague for now.

Brom gave her a look that told her he clearly knew that she was here for something more. She was just glad that he didn't demand she show him her appearance since she still wanted to remain anonymous as an elf for a while, or maybe she would be lucky and he would just think it was natural rider progression. His own dragon had died quite young so the changes wrought on Brom weren't as noticeable as someone who had been bonded to their dragon for years.

"Perhaps it would be best for you to leave us to converse on our own Eragon, my secrets of my past I wish to stay that way for a while longer. Thank you for bringing your friend to me," the old story teller said realizing their conversation would probably be too stilted if they had to be careful of what they revealed.

"Alright if you decide to come back with us for a while Ali just ask Brom to bring you to Horst's for supper. If you leave sometime soon make sure to come to the farm to say goodbye if you decide to stay somewhere else now that you have the funds from selling your jewelry," Eragon said giving her a small smile.  
Alinӧn was just glad that Eragon seemed to like her so much, it was too bad she had never been able to know him as her father and now she never would. Yet she was lucky enough to be able to have some sort of relationship with the family she had never been able to meet.

"Don't worry I will Eragon there will be much for us to discuss soon," she promised him fondly.

Both Alinӧn and watched Eragon leave through the door and then the window making sure he wouldn't stay around to eavesdrop. Well she waited Alinӧn also thought of what all she could reveal to Brom that she knew since she didn't want him to know she was a rider until after Saphira hatched. Ríalí would be fine on her own for a while longer, although her dragon was starting to get lonely not used to being away from her since she had hatched.

"Now why exactly have you come to find me, Ali was it that Eragon called you?"

"That is the name I shall use for this moment. As for why I have come to find you it is because a month ago well I was in the Spine where I meet Eragon there was a magical disturbance. I believe that Arya Dröttningu was captured at this time by a Shade who goes by Durza. At the moment I am waiting to find out where she has gone, but wished to request that you would help me free her. If Arya Dröttningu stays captured then the elves friendship with the Varden shall suffer, so I wish to rescue her from where she is, and then the two of us bring her back to Ellesméra." She told him deciding that it was best to tell him of Arya, and for her to have an actual reason to have decided to look for Brom.

Hearing her news Brom went pale knowing just how bad it could be that the Elfin Princess had been captured. Reminding her that Brom had known her mother as the Elfin Ambassador for a long time something she had forgotten since in her original time the man was dead.

"Then we best leave with haste," he said looking like he was about to stand up and start packing.

"No!" she said stiffly making him jump by the emotion in her voice. "We must wait, there is something coming that we must wait for if we don't wish for the hope to die."

"You don't mean?" he asked not finishing his sentence, but Alinӧn knew he wished to ask if the blue egg had hatched.

"Shortly it should, but we must wait and convince the young rider to leave that which they know before word gets out. If we are careful enough the rider will be able to train before it is known that the egg has finally hatched. With the rider we shall head to Ellesméra after rescuing Arya Dröttningu," she told him being careful not to reveal that she knew who the rider was.

"If that is the case spend the days till we leave here, I do not wish for the lad and his family to be put in danger, and even if you were not sent by either faction you must be on our side if you do not want the Empire to find the young one," the way he said it told Alinӧn that he wished to keep Eragon out of this life. It was too bad for him that it was already too late, and that soon Eragon would become a dragon rider just like his father had been. It seemed that if your parents had bonded with a dragon you were more likely to since she, Eragon, and Murtagh all had a rider as a parent.

"Thank you Brom Elda I would be most honored."

* * *

_**AN: I have a few of the chapters already written, but after this one the next won't be posted for a week. I need to edit it and am a little busy with NaNoWriMo, which I'm behind in, I'm doing an original story this year on FictionPress under the same name. I started this story years ago, but only just got the draft for it back off of files I thought I lost. Hope you enjoy.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Plans to Leave

Chapter 3: Plans to Leave

It was the middle of the night when a soft tapping outside of the window of Brom's spare room woke Alinӧn. Getting up quickly she knew even before she looked out who it would be considering only Brom, Eragon and his family knew she was staying with Brom. Opening the window she could see a terrified looking Eragon clinging to something within his shirt and she wondered how he had gotten here so quickly considering how long it took them yesterday morning.

"I'll come out to you we shouldn't stay in town," she told him before he could utter a word. She was just glad that Brom hadn't come out of his room to see what the noise was, but then again he was probably still sound asleep.

Jumping through the window Alinӧn just hoped Brom wouldn't question her too much when she got back. Eragon was careful to keep the tiny dragon hatchling hidden and since the hatchling wasn't making any noises she assumed that he had already fed her. _'Ríalí she's hatched meet us at the outskirts of town, but make sure you are not seen.' 'Coming partner of my heart I can't wait to see a little hatchling!'_ Ríalí cooed back with excitement that almost caused Alinӧn to vibrate from the emotion.

It took them a while to get there, and Ríalí was still hidden waiting for Eragon and Alinӧn to talk first which she was glad for. She knew how frightening it must be for Eragon to have a seemingly harmless stone suddenly hatch into a dragon especially after the story Brom had told the previous night about Gallbatorix.

Having finally grown impatient with the movement Saphira's head poked out of Eragon's shirt as she looked around her surroundings, the tiny dragon hatchling was adorable. Her blue scales and ice blue eyes seemingly old even though she had just hatched. It had always surprised Alinӧn to learn dragons couldn't communicate right away even though they were aware of the world around them in their eggs.

"Oh she is so adorable Eragon, did she bond with you?" she asked stopping herself from squealing at the sight, an elfin princess did not squeal at something cute after all, even if she didn't get formal training.

"She? How can you tell?" Eragon asked intrigued his eyes warm and bright as he stared at his dragon.

"I just know, but it may be because her features somewhat resemble Ríalí's," she hoped that would be a good enough explanation once Eragon was introduced to her dragon.

"Who is Ríalí, and if you mean did I get a mark like yours then yes, wait does that mean that Ríalí is a dragon as well?" his eyes looked wide at the prospect of seeing another dragon. Truly he was quite bright to have figured out from their matching marks and just a casual mention that Ríalí was a dragon.

"Yes Ríalí is my own dragon," the moment she said it Alinӧn found herself being bowled over as her excited dragon knocked her to the ground. Giving her a rough lick in greeting since it had been so long. Eragon looked startled for a moment, but Alinӧn could see the awe in his eyes as he looked at the large purple dragon that she enveloped into a hug the moment she was let up.

"She is beautiful," Eragon said in awe.

Saphira herself was rubbing against Ríalí's legs enthusiastically. It was adorable watching the little hatchling who seemed smaller then her dragon's claws acting like a cat. The blue mixing in with the purple in a gorgeous way, so it seemed that Saphira would have no problems with staying with Ríalí until it was time for all of them to leave Carvahall. At least her dragon would be able to teach the younger one how to hunt and keep the both of them feed, and staying in the Spine together would make it less likely for someone to figure out that the tracks that were left behind were from dragons.

"Eragon this is Ríalí, Ríalí this is the new rider Eragon and his hatchling," Alinӧn said properly introducing them.

_'Well met young rider. I look forward to getting to know the friend of my rider and your dragon as she grows,_' Ríalí said with a dragon like smirk as Eragon jumped at hearing the voice in his head.

"Thank you Ríalí and it is nice to meet you as well," Eragon said giving the large dragon an awkward bow.

Then in an instant fear found its way to Eragon's face and Alinӧn knew why. Eragon had heard the tales of the riders and was probably wondering what his fate would now be and that of his family. Even though Saphira was still small Alinӧn was certain that it would be best for them all to leave as soon as possible. Traveling with a hatchling and full sized dragon would be less dangerous than travelling with two of full size.

As she looked into the fearful face of Eragon an idea crossed Alinӧn's mind and she knew what she had to do in order to make sure that Eragon and his family would be safe. It would involve convincing a young girl to leave her father and have her father lie to the people of Carvahall, but it would make it less suspicious that they all left. Brom and she could leave first making it seem like she had come with a message for him, and then they could have the rest follow them the next day and meet in the Spine.

"I will protect you Eragon, but we will have to leave Carvahall and travel somewhere safe. Your family will have to come with us or they can be used against you once it becomes known that you are a rider."

"I am not sure they will leave," he said his voice chalked full of fear.

"To keep you safe Eragon I am certain that they will. Your destiny is bigger than being a farm boy, and I have a plan that will keep your identity hidden for as long as possible. As long as no one see's your little dragon as we travel we can keep her hatching a secret until we reach Allies. Brom is one of those allies and his status will protect you," she reassured him even though she feared as well. Feared that she would have to tell who she was, and have no one believe her. She didn't wish to be known for who her parents were in another life, but rather for herself it was all she had ever wanted.

"I will try to convince them," he said forlorn still not believing they would go with him.

"No Eragon I will talk to them. Do not worry I shall make sure you and your loved ones are safe. Now we must go, Ríalí can watch the hatchling, but we do not need people noticing we are gone. I'll come to your home in the afternoon after I speak with someone else. If we are to leave we need a reason enough for you and your family to suddenly disappear that won't be linked with the egg that vanished a month ago. As far as anyone knows it was sent to an unknown location, and still has yet to hatch."

"Alright, thank you Ali for what you have done for me."

"It is nothing Eragon, but be careful to hide the mark your hatchling gave you, if it's seen by the wrong person everything will be for naught!"

With that the two of them parted at the end Eragon heading back to his home to make sure no one noticed he had gone. Alinӧn heading back to Brom's to wait until she could safely wake up Sloan and Katrina, their cooperation was needed more than anything. Since it would not seem odd if Roran and his family vanished with Katrina after Sloan denying Roran's suit, but in reality she would convince Sloan that it was best for his daughter to go with them. Otherwise she would be used to make Roran betray Eragon, since it would be hard for him to choose between the woman he loved and his cousin who was like his brother.

By the time the sun had risen enough for her to get to Sloan before he opened, Brom was luckily for her still sleeping. Alinӧn wanted to deal with him last before she introduced him to the dragons. He would know she was a rider sooner then she would have wished since she wanted to get to know him without that information known especially since many would wonder where she had found her purple egg, and how she had hidden from the Empire so long.

Walking through the houses Alinӧn was glad that everyone had yet to rise. Luckily Brom had pointed out certain people's houses last night on their way back from his story telling. Making it easy for her to find the Butcher's house, not that it was difficult since it was near his shop, but it made it so she could speak with them without anyone knowing she had visited.

Knocking on the door she was glad when seconds later it opened. Luckily she hadn't woken them since it would be easier to reason with someone if they were not half asleep. Katrina was staring at her with wide eyes wondering why she was there, but quickly moved aside for her to enter. Seeming to realize that there was a reason she was coming when no one would see her.

"Who was at the door this early Katrina? I hope you sent them away," Sloan called as he bumbled into the kitchen. Turning red as he saw the cloaked figure staring at him, and realizing he had potentially insulted someone whose purpose he didn't know.

"Hello Sloan. I have come to you with a proposition and I will give you a hundred crowns if you agree as the price for her," Katrina looked afraid probably thinking Alinӧn wanted to buy her.

"State what you want," Sloan said gruffly to his daughter's horror, but he was smart in not antagonizing someone he didn't know.

"Roran Garrowsson has fallen for your daughter, but he and his family must leave for their safety. Katrina's safety itself will be threatened if her relationship with Roran is known, so for her safety I ask that you allow her to come with us. I will pay you a hundred crowns as a bridal price for Roran, but we will wait to wed them until you can attend their wedding."

"That is ridiculous my daughter would be ruined traveling only with men!" Sloan said, but it showed promise that that was his only argument.

Deciding it was best Alinӧn moved her cloak enough that her body was shown, but her ears still hidden. If revealing her gender to Sloan would ensure Katrina's safety that was what she would do. As long as a woman even if she was hidden was traveling with his daughter she would not be ruined once Alinӧn's true gender was revealed.

"My full name is Alinӧn, Eragon does not yet know I am a woman, but your daughter's honor will not be besmirched with me along. Yet I cannot promise her safety if she stays here, and if we leave under the pretense that Katrina and Roran are eloping it will keep the danger from following until we are ready to deal with it. I beg of you Sloan if you love your daughter accept my offer otherwise horrible beasts employed by the Empire will be after her as a bargaining chip," she begged.

"Father if this is the only way please allow me to do this. I swear unless if word of your death reaches us I will wait to wed Roran until you can be there. I trust that Alinӧn is not lying to us," Katrina begged her eyes full of determination. Obviously not wanting her second family to be harmed or for her life to be used against them.

"One hundred and fifty crowns if I must give her to Garrow's son, if my daughter is harmed in any way you are who I will hold responsible, and I will not rest until you are dead," Sloan vowed his eyes hard as he agreed. It seems it was true that Sloan would do anything to keep his daughter safe.

"I leave with Brom tonight making it seem like I had a message for him that made it necessary for us to leave immediately, and then Katrina should join us at the outskirts of town with Roran and his family tomorrow night. Thank you Sloan for agreeing to this, and I will accept the responsibility of Katrina's safety."  
Handing over the crowns that Katrina double counted for her Alinӧn smiled as she refastened her cloak. She hoped that Garrow wouldn't be more difficult to convince to leave, and that Brom wouldn't mind that she had decided the time they left. Although she was certain he wouldn't mind since it was his son's safety at stake.

With a final nod to the father and daughter Alinӧn slipped out of the door just in time so it seemed since the village of Carvahall seemed to be getting busier. Making her way back to the edge of town Alinӧn began the long journey to Eragon's home. If she wasn't afraid of spies it would have been faster since she could have just easily ran, but she didn't wish for someone to become suspicious of her and report it to the Empire.

Luckily the run even at a human like speed wasn't too long for her to make. She was afraid that Eragon might be right about his uncle's stubbornness however, and she prayed he would listen to her. She didn't want for Garrow to die on Eragon again. She knew she couldn't stop people from dying once the war against Gallbatorix truly started, but she wanted to save those that she could. Even if it would end up driving her mad with the ones she would be unable to save. Hopefully Ajihad would be fine for now since the twins wouldn't blow their cover considering they wouldn't have news about Eragon, or be able to kidnap Murtagh just yet, making it unproductive for them to reveal their traitorous ways.

Before the image of Eragon's house came into view, Alinӧn felt a brief moment of fear wondering if maybe she had done something wrong jeopardizing their safety, and that she would come upon a slaughtered household. Nothing she did short of seeing them all safe and alive would convince her that her fear was ridiculous, so Alinӧn sped up just a little bit until she could see the house. Glad that she could see no plumes of smoke from anything other than from the chimney and couldn't hear terrified screams.

"Oh Ali you've come back, Eragon's been moping since you left," Roran called out jokingly a load of firewood in his arms. Alinӧn knew that the true reason Eragon was moping was because he feared that the egg hatching for him had put his family in terrible danger.

"Yes well I need to talk with you and Garrow of something of the utmost importance," she said perhaps it was her tone or because he trusted her, but Roran only nodded before following her inside abandoning the rest of his chores for the moment.

The moment she walked in Eragon looked up a haunted expression on his face both of them praying that she would succeed. Garrow came walking in a greeting for her dying on his lips as he saw both the look on her face and Eragon's. Truly she did not know what she could say to convince Garrow to leave without revealing the dragons just yet since he didn't know if there was anyone close enough to hear that information. Sloan wasn't to know because less knowledge kept him safer, but Garrow and Roran would know by tomorrow night.

"What is the problem that has you and Eragon looking so glum?" Garrow asked sitting down at the table and giving them his full attention.

"I cannot at this moment go into full detail because of security risks, so you will have to trust both Eragon and myself until we can show you. However something happened that makes it prudent for you and your family to leave Carvahall as of tomorrow, unless if you wish for the Empire to either kill you or force you to join them," she said knowing those were the only two choices for Eragon if he didn't come with her.

Then with a sort of revelation like feeling Alinӧn realized that there was another reason Eragon had never been safe. He had been lucky for as long as he had but since it was assumed that his father was Morzan, without Eragon having seen Saphira's memory of Brom's confession, it would make sense that the Empire and Gallbatorix would still want him. As the Black Hand's youngest son he had always been in danger and it was only a lack of knowledge of him that had kept him safe.

"Why must we leave everything we know?" Garrow asked his eyes going hard as he looked at her. She did not like seeing the accusing look on Garrow's face.

"Part of it is as you know Eragon that part they will need to learn tomorrow night. The other part however has to do with Selena," she said watching as Garrow's eyes widened at his sister's name, but she stopped him before he could ask. "Selena was involved with a terrible man, not Eragon's father, but it would be believed he was if someone ever got word of Eragon's mother's name and connected them. Who she had been involved with before her death makes it surprising that Eragon hasn't been found before now, but Eragon even if what happened last night hadn't happened eventually you would still have this choice to make. For Eragon to either join the Empire willingly or be forced into it, that or he would be killed."

"Please Uncle the other reason other than my mother would show you just why I need to leave, but you will understand when we show you. I do not wish to lose you or Roran because of my actions," Eragon pleaded his eyes full of unshed tears.

Roran looked sick like he wanted to protect Eragon, but there was another shackle holding him down. "There are two others coming with us on our journey. One is Brom because he is an ally of those who can help protect Eragon, and the other is Katrina. Roran we are going to use your relationship with Katrina to make it seem like the two of you eloped and your family followed. Sloan has already agreed that Katrina can come, although he doesn't know what the danger is, but Katrina was a liability otherwise. This way Eragon will remain safe hopefully until we can reach the allies I spoke of."

Garrow was looking at her with calculating eyes realizing that she hadn't just asked them to leave without a plan. She was hopeful that her plan and her words about his sister would convince them to leave without having to mention what both she and Eragon were. It frightened her realizing just how much she had come to care for them all in the last month even if they were family there is no guarantee you will always get along. This made it all the more precious how close she had become with her father and uncles without them knowing who she truly was.

"You've thought this through much it seems, but is there truly no other way?" Garrow asked looking loath to leave the home he had lived in since he himself had been born.

"Not if all of you are to live. Please Garrow I know this is difficult to ask, but neither myself nor Eragon would ask it if there was any other way. Leaving Carvahall is the only way we can keep Eragon safe from those who would wish to control him."

"Fine then. I will do anything to protect Eragon just as I promised Selena I would. When are we to leave?"

"Brom and I leave tonight making it seem like he was just getting his affairs in order and that I had a message for him. Tomorrow night the rest of you are to meet us at the edge of town where I will lead you to our secret. Time is of the essence to make sure the Empire does not realize what has transpired here," she told him smiling as Garrow and Roran nodded their acceptance. Relief stole over Eragon's face now that he knew he wouldn't have to leave his family behind. "Pack only what you need and anything too important to leave behind."

"Thank you for this Ali," Eragon said partially chocking on the words because of his relief and happiness.

"Do not thank me Eragon until we have you safe. I better go now if I am to convince Brom to leave as well," she told the small family glad that she hadn't had to reveal herself.

She knew she could easily hide her pointed ears with magic, but she didn't wish to truly trick them of what she looked like. With her cloak they knew she was not yet ready to show them her appearance, but if she used magic to trick them they would feel betrayed. At least this way they knew she was hiding something instead of being tricked into believing she was something she wasn't.

A few hours later she had easily convinced Brom to leave after telling him the blue egg had hatched. She did not however tell him that Eragon was the rider of the new egg, and she didn't bring Brom to meet the dragons just yet. Instead the two of them camped along the edge of Carvahall Alinӧn saying it was best for them to leave first and be joined by the rider later. She knew Brom assumed the rider had his or her dragon with them and did nothing to dissuade this notion. Truly she just wanted a few more hours without other people then Eragon knowing that she was a rider of a dragon no one had know existed.


End file.
